


Violet Rain

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She would stand up to him for as long as she could; Death waiting in her wake.





	Violet Rain

She walked onward into an era that was a generation ahead, a time no longer hers, and charged with vengeance that already sealed her soul and seared her into a post-mortal fate.

She opened her eyes, took her first unnatural breath, and her most precious thing was already gone – taken away from a monster that lusted for her with ruby eyes and tore at her memories like claws through flesh.

The heavy violet rains poured over her, clinging to her skin and creeping into old wounds. She looked ahead and her lover was already walking away – a frail string held them together through pain and duty and a love that was nevermore.

It was already done. He had already won – then. And everything dear was already washed away with the torrent rain. Her sorrows splashed onto the soaked ground below.

The first time he touched her, he was already inside, sinking into her pores and bleeding into her blood. The first time she touched him, lust fueled his broken life and sang like the cackling wind.

Devils couldn’t resist such music, such potential for game.

Still set in motion, she walked along an unraveling thread of redemption, and his demise was forever out of her reach.

But she grabbed for it anyway.

And when the rains slowed, the fog lifted to her knees. Her false toes squished the sullied earth below. The rains ended. The song ended. And vengeance was long overdue.

Kikyou knew she would not make it. She had always been caught in his winding web, doing all she can, forced to trust those she couldn’t trust.

“The end is near for you, Kikyou,” he crowed in the air. The fog lifted over her head, and she squinted her eyes into the purple mist. Pain accosted her frame, and her soul burned – struggling to free itself from this tired trial.

But for as long as she could, she would continue to stand and meet him. Looking onward through the thick haze, she clenched her jaw and followed the sound of laughter through the poisoned fog.

Damnation clamored at her heels.  



End file.
